Remote learning systems which provide learners with educational services are equipped with functions of storing lecture contents and test questions placed on a web site which provides information of a hypertext type and transmitting the web site that contains the lecture contents and test questions to a learner personal computer (hereinafter called “PC”) used by each learner through network communication net such as an internet network. The educational services of such a remote learning system allow each learner to receive a web site containing lecture contents and test questions and study using the learner's PC whenever it is convenient for the learner, thus eliminating restrictions on study times.
Because the remote learning system directly transmits and receives a web site that contains lecture contents and test questions to and from learner PCs, it is possible to manage the learning situations, such as the learning progress and test results, based on history data on the transmission and reception. Further, the remote learning system is equipped with a manager PC which is used by the manager of the system (e.g., a lecturer who instructs learning curricula) and is capable of transmitting and receiving e-mail between the manager PC and learner PCs. Questions and answers between a learner and the manager can therefore be made by means of e-mail which is transmitted and received between the manager PC and learner PCs. This can allow the manager to make faster responses to questions made by learners as compared with questions and answers made by means of ordinary mail as done in correspondence courses.
Generally speaking, however, in case where a learner studies using the remote learning system, a supporter, who may be a superior in a company or a parent, is informed of learning information, such as a learner's learning progress and test results, by mail which is sent within a period of about three months after the end of a learning course. When a learner is taking a learning course, therefore, the supporter of the learner cannot know the details of learning information of the learner without asking the learner or the system manager about learning information on the learner.
Unless a supporter can grasp the learning situation of a learner in detail, therefore, the supporter cannot make detailed communication with the learner about the learning situation. Therefore, the supporter is likely to lose a chance to have friendly communication with the learner, including messages on praising the learner's achievement of the learning goal, encouragement and spurring, which will be disincentive to the learner.
As a solution to the problem, the remote learning system may be able to regularly transmit learning information to a supporter PC which is used by the supporter. In this case, however, the supporter should analyze the learning information himself or herself. The transmission of such learning information, when huge, particularly, would impose a severe burden on the supporter. This inhibits the supporter from giving adequate pieces of advice according to the learning situation to the learner, which may eventually make the learner give up the study.